Stability With the Tertiary Structure
by Caddie
Summary: LeonCloud Leon didn’t know what his excuse would be if the teacher were to find his hand in Cloud’s pants. Never had winning been so much fun. A series of moments that define Cloud and Leon's relationship. AU


Title: Stability With the Tertiary structure

Pairing: Leon/Cloud

Dedicated to Mika-Mika, or Perv (as she's now known on livejournal). Enjoy!

.

-

.

Cloud guessed he should have expected it when strong hands had dragged him into the most desolate space available. Leon was so fun to play with, the blond mused as hands began to run over his body.

He would have purred in contentment when Leon brushed up against him if not for those lips on his. The kiss was slow, demanding, and everything Cloud had come to crave. It was one-hundred percent what he expected from the man who was pushing him up on to the counter: rough.

Fumbling for some grip on the plastic surface, Cloud gasped as Leon nudged his knees apart. The brunet was tugging down the blond's navy blue jeans now, rubbing an open palm on the bulge exposed.

Cloud nearly caused the glass vials on the shelf above to fall when he reached up for a more solid hold on something. He didn't find it and Leon's wonderfully hot mouth just made him want to scream...but not here. He couldn't do that here.

Knowing Leon knew that he was about to come, Cloud tangled his fingers in brunet hair as the man swallowed.

"Damn," Cloud whispered, now flushed and panting from his release as Leon released his softening member. Bringing his fingers down to Leon's lips, Cloud wiped away some of his own cum. "Now I know why our Chem teacher doesn't let us go to the supply closet alone…"

"It's not like I'm going to get you to wear that shirt in the bedroom."

Oh yes, Cloud thought, pulling the brunet up for a kiss. Leon was so fun to play with because it was so easy to win.

-

Leon liked to play games almost as much as Cloud did. When he won them, it was even better and right now, Leon knew he was winning.

Cloud squirmed in the seat next to him, biting on a lower lip to keep from whimpering out loud from such intimate contact. It was lucky they were sitting in the back of the class, the tall lab table keeping the activity that Leon was engaging Cloud in well hidden from their classmates. Good thing too; Leon didn't know what his excuse would be if the teacher were to find his hand in Cloud's pants.

He almost snickered a little at the image, writing down the notes that their Chemistry teacher put on the board using the transparency projector. Cloud would likely need them later.

Leon withdrew his hand after another moment; he didn't want Cloud to cum. The blond unwilling released a whimper, giving Leon a dirty look as he did so.

The teacher turned her head from the projection board to the back of the room. "Is there a problem, Gentlemen?" she asked, frowning at them.

"No problem," Leon answered, giving Cloud a smug look, "just reminded Strife here that we have something important to do after school."

Cloud gave him a surprised look as their teacher turned back to the board. Oh, yes, did Leon love to play games with Cloud. He loved to let Cloud think he beat him, but in the end, always knew who the real winner was.

-

When Cloud went over to Leon's house, he went over to be tutored. In fact, Cloud always went with the expression that he'd be tutored in Chemistry, except Leon found other subjects much more interesting to study.

The brunet tutored Cloud alright, but rarely in Chemistry. Cloud never understood why, especially since Leon had declared that he was majoring in the subject.  
However, when they reviewed their Geography notes, Leon helped Cloud explore his body and then helped him find the way to his bedroom.

Mathematics was a bit trickier. There were so many planes and angles on Leon's body that Cloud found he had a bit of difficulty kissing them all.

Physics was better. Leon's _Law of Stimulation_ formula wasn't that difficult to memorize; moaning while Leon bit at his neck, Cloud would brush his body closer against Leon's and that always equaled a rise out of the man.

But, the subject that Cloud always got an A in was Gym. With his stamina and enthusiasm, it was no wonder the blond was good at tumbling in the sheets.

English was Cloud's worst subject, though. When Leon kissed him, Cloud's vocabulary disappeared and was replaced with moans and grunts and simple sentences such as, 'yes, please, more' or breathy 'I love you's.

Or, perhaps Leon did try to tutor him often in Chemistry too, for everything Leon did caused a reaction in Cloud. Wherever Leon touched Cloud, it always resulted in pleasurable sparks. Their bodies always fused beautifully when Leon took Cloud, and they always got practice with the _Law of Thermodynamics_ when they both were flushed in the aftermath.

When Leon told Cloud that he was majoring in Chemistry, what he really was saying was, 'I'm majoring in you'.

-

The title is Chemistry specific and it fits the story so well since a tertiary structure can be stabilized depending on the environment (I believe - I never really liked that part of Biology or Chemistry). I thought it was highly appropriate.


End file.
